Holiday Spirits
by Spamsterlady
Summary: I was bored. hehe and when people like me are bored we do strange things. Like write morally depleted stories about straight best friends who have a bad case of holiday spirit. Yaoislash. JPRLSB You don't like the pairing, you don't read.


_I was bored. (hehe) and when people like me are bored we do strange things. Like write morally depleted stories about straight best friends who have a bad case of holiday spirit. (My original name for this story was _What's a shag between friends? _Hehe_.)

_a/n: The boys are in their 6th or 7th year. I absolutely lurv Remus/Sirius/James fics, lol._

**Holiday Spirit**

"Bloody brats." I was muttering under my breath as I made my way back to Gryffindor tower. It was the Christmas Holidays and I was one of the few prefects staying over the break so I had the oh-so-wondrous pleasure of patrolling the halls in defense of what the caretaker called "Holiday Spirits". I was pissed off because I had just confronted two Ravenclaw third years that had locked a first year in a closet. I sighed as I walked up to the portrait and muttered the password, (Holly Bauble) and the portrait swung open slowly. I was well prepared to go back to the dormitory that (over the holidays) was only occupied by my two best friends, James and Sirius. What I wasn't prepared for was the sight that awaited me when I stepped into the common room. The lights were dim but I could make out the form of two people on one of the couches and if their noise was any indication, I felt sorry for the next person to sit on that couch.

I sighed in exasperation; I had to break this up. As was my marvelous job as a prefect.

"Hey, you two." Two heads turned towards me in the dim light and I gasped.

"Oh, hey Moony." Sirius smirked, his teeth flashing in the dark.

"Oh, is that Remus? I couldn't tell in the dark." James' voice was slightly muffled.

"Prongs?" I flushed as I took in the scene. "Padfoot?" They didn't move but I could still see Sirius' grin.

"Oops, Prongs, it looks like we've been caught."

"Well, don't stop. This isn't the most comfortable position." Sirius twitched his hips and James moaned. My flush deepened.

"When did you- How- Fuck." I collapsed into a chair and closed my eyes.

"Ya. That was what I was trying to do when you interrupted." Sirius' lilting voice sounded and I winced.

"Shut up." I muttered. "Why here?"

"What's the fun without a little risk? At least it was you who found us" James said cheerily. I opened my eyes and gazed at the odd sight. They were suspended in their actions, as they watched me as though they had not a care in the world. Sirius knelt on one side of the couch, his shirt opened onto his chest, and James lay in front of him, his legs wrapped around his waist. Sirius' pants were around his knees whereas James' had been discarded completely. I gulped as an erection gripped me. I'd seen my friends naked before but…

"So, you two are together?" I asked quietly.

"Of course not, Prongs is with Evans." Sirius grinned. "No. This was just…"

"An experiment." James supplied. I raised an eyebrow.

"Experiment?" Somehow I couldn't see this as means for experimentation. I stood swiftly and crossed the room.

"I'm too tired to think about this right now."

"Hey, Moony." I stopped a few feet in front of the stairs.

"Yes?" I turned to find Sirius standing in front of me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you staying?" I gave him a half smile of disbelief.

"No. You two have your, err, fun and I'll go to bed." My neck grew warm as my wandering eyes took in Sirius' form. I turned to go back upstairs but stopped when I was grabbed from behind. Sirius pulled me close to him and I gasped.

"Let me go, I need to take care of something." I felt Sirius's hand move and gasped again when it reached its target.

"Oh. We'll help you take care of that." I could hear the amusement in Sirius's voice and James' laugh across the room. Sirius moved his hand and my knees became limp. I groaned and Sirius chuckled. A soft push and I went to the ground, on my knees, Sirius did the same. He knelt behind me, kissing my neck softly and rubbing my manhood through my pants. Another presence in front of me was James. I glanced down at him when he began to unbutton my pants but Sirius turned my head to kiss me. I gasped as my pants and boxers were pulled off of my hips and the cold air hit my erection.

Without pause, a warm mouth wrapped around my cock, softly sucking on it. I let out a gasping moan and leaned back against Sirius, who took advantage of this to kiss me again.  
James moved his mouth up and down and my hand automatically gripped his raven hair. All of a sudden, I felt something against my arse; a finger softly traced my entrance. I gasped as two fingers intruded, moving softly. Another was added and I moaned as Sirius removed them.

"Padfoot." I whispered, my head thrown back. Sirius gripped my hips and pulled me to him. I knew what was coming and so did James; he stopped and separated from me, sitting back on his knees. Sirius pushed me forward and I went down on all fours.

Swiftly, Sirius entered me, causing me to cry out in painful pleasure. He paused for a moment then moved again, slowly but steadily mover faster.

I gasped with each thrust but slowly became accustomed to it, feeling the bliss through the pain. I looked up and saw James, eyes closed, his fingers wrapped around his member.

"Prongs." I gasped, he opened his eyes and I reached for his hand. I took it and pulled him forward, making him sit in front of me. Going down on my elbows and not breaking contact with Sirius, I took him in my mouth, slowly bobbing my head up and down. James' fingers twisted in my hair as he moaned in response to my ministrations. A hand wrapped around my own neglected erection and stroked it. I moaned and Prongs bucked his hips.

I could feel my own imminent climax as well as James'. Sirius began to move quicker, hitting my prostrate with each new thrust. Sirius leaned forward slightly.

It was unbearably warm in the room. I gasped, my mouth never leaving James.  
One more thrust of Padfoot's hand and I released, gasping and still sucking James, who came next, bucking his hips and still gripping my hair. He let go and I separated from him.  
I felt Sirius come last, releasing himself inside me. We gasped in unison and dropped to the cold stone floor. Relishing the feel of it on our hot bodies.

My breathing slowed and Sirius was the first to speak.

"Well that was fun." I could hear the ever present laughter in his voice. James and I laughed with him.

"Well, Remy? What should we do next?" I looked at James who smirked.

"I dunno. We could always go _experiment _in the prefect's bathroom." Sirius laughed.

"Ooh. Bubbles."

A/n: What do you think? I've never written a true yaoi slash fic. review and tell me if it was good or not. Also tell me whether or not I should write an experiment in the prefect's bathroom. : )

Thanks and Merry Christmas! **:: :: **

**Nanda**


End file.
